reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know You
| image = Image:Rdr_know_you01.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = "?" blip in Hennigan's Stead | end = Beecher's Hope | prereqs = | giver = Strange Man | location = Hennigan's Stead | rewards = | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "A Tempest Looms" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_know_you_map.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a 3-part Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston encounters a strange man south of Mescalero, who seems to know a lot about Marston's past and claims to know him from his days running with the Dutch van der Linde Gang. However, the strange man is very coy and never reveals how he knows Marston. He then asks Marston to complete a couple of tasks, both of which turn out to be moral dilemmas. And the Strange Man's tone hints at what course of action he believes Marston will take in each case. Walkthrough Part 1 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the first segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "A Tempest Looms" Mission Segment Objectives To complete the first segment this mission, the player must: *Speak with the Strange Man about his friend. *Ride to Thieves' Landing and locate the Strange Man's friend. *Either encourage or discourage his activities. Mission Segment Details After meeting the Strange Man, head to Thieves Landing and go to the saloon. The drunk friend should be on the porch. The strange man does not explicitly say to stop him, just to advise him on how to best proceed. Players can either dissuade the drunk friend from cheating on his wife, or give him $15 to persuade him to cheat on his wife. Giving him the money will cause the player to lose Honor. ---- Part 2 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the second segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 1 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the second segment of this mission, the player must: *Speak with the Strange Man about a nun with a dilemma. *Ride to Las Hermanas. *Either aid or rob the nun. Mission Segment Details This time the Strange Man can be found in Mexico, giving the player the choice of donating $10 to a nun, or robbing her. If the player chooses to donate to the nun, the player will have random encounters with other nuns asking Marston for a donation in the future (similar to other random encounters such as stand offs and wagon rescues). Choosing not to donate money will result in a loss of honor. ---- Part 3 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the final segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Abraham Reyes mission: "An Appointed Time"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 2 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the final segment of this mission, the player must: *Speak with the Strange Man one final time. Mission Segment Details The third and final confrontation with the Strange Man takes place outside Beecher's Hope, where we hear more enigmatic dialogue, such as him not knowing his own name, collecting accounts of a sort, and being damned by many people. John loses his temper after asking the Strange Man for his name and fires on him, but the man is not affected by the bullets and walks away. Note: If this final encounter is not completed prior to the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", players cannot complete this Stranger side-mission. However this does not prevent the player from achieving 100% Completion. Interpretations For more information on the popular explanations and thematic interpretations of this strange mission, please visit the Strange Man character page. Trivia For more Trivia on this strange mission, please visit the Strange Man character page. * There are many theories regarding who or what the Strange Man represents. The evidence most heavily suggests God, Satan, or Death (aka the Grim Reaper), as bullets do not harm him, his tasks for John are basic morality tests, and he seems to know everything about John, stating 'this is a fine spot' whilst standing on what will be the exact location of John's grave. * One of the reasons to suggest he is "god" apart from him knowing everything about John is when he says hes sort of a accountant (which makes sense if you think of "people" instead of "money". Also when John says "Damn you!", he replies with "Most people do", which most people do say Goddamn for one reason or another. *After speaking to the man for the second mission, he can be pushed onto the fire. The results are quite humorous. *Giving the nun $10, then killing her after the second mission, rewards the player with over $300. *Despite the man being unharmed by John shooting at him in the final cutscene, it is still possible to kill him outside of cutscenes by simply shooting at him. This will cause you to fail the mission and the loss of honor. Gallery File:Rdr_strangeman.jpg|John shooting the Strange Man. Videos 300px|left Achievements/Trophies ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player